My Kind Of Love
by MsLane
Summary: Takes place post On My Way. Quinn's still in the hospital and is being difficult and hard to talk to sometimes. Rachel's yet to properly visit her, only having done so while she was still under heavy sedation. Quinntana friendship, Faberry undertones. Faberritana friendship. Like I've said countless times, I have difficulty not making them all at least friends lol


_**A/N: Another one-shot, take on Quinn's accident. This time you can blame the song 'My Kind of Love' for giving me all kinds of feels. Emeli Sande's song is amazing. And I suddenly had all of these ideas for a fic to write with that song in mind...this is what happened. I'm fairly certain it's probably a mess...but this song just gave me SO many Quinntana friendship feels and then some Faberry feels and then all together Faberritana feels and so this was born. **_

_**Takes place post On My Way. Quinn's still in the hospital and is being difficult and hard to talk to sometimes. Rachel's yet to properly visit Quinn, only having done so while she was still under heavy sedation.**_

_**Read, review and let me know what you think? Creative criticism is always appreciated. Anything to help me improve so I can better please my readers (: xo**_

* * *

"I can't! No, I'm done. This is ridiculous."

Brittany gently pulls Santana close and wraps her arms tightly around her, "She's hurting San."

The shorter one of the two sniffs as she tightens her grip on Brittany, "Yeah well…I'm hurting too B."

Brittany kisses her forehead as she pulls back to look at her face, "San, she feels like she's got no one. She's scared and alone and…and Finn doesn't know anything!"

Upon noticing Santana's confused face, Brittany elaborates, "Not just Finn, but like…" the dancer sighs and Santana rubs her back gently coaxing her into continuing, "A lot of people who she thinks of as her friends, they don't really see that she's hurting right now, and she has been for a while. Most of them, like they think she's perfectly fine just because she got into Yale."

Santana nods her head along, showing that she's following and paying attention, her eye brows furrowed. Brittany rests her forehead against Santana's, "People need to realize that stuff still hurts…even if you got into a big deal school. Stuff like that doesn't make the hurt go away. And she's scared San, she's really scared right now and she's trying not to show it."

The brunette sighs, nodding her head, "I just don't know what to do anymore. Baby, I've tried, she refuses to let anyone in for longer than five minutes because she doesn't want to get into real talk. It's frustrating because I _know_ she's hurting and I _know_ it's killing her. She…_God_ I could scream!"

Brittany holds her close and rubs a hand up and down her back, once again trying to soothe and calm her down.

"Do you think she'd mind if Lord Tubbington visits her?"

Santana makes a very unladylike snort sound and brushes her lips across Brittany's collar bone, "I love you."

The blonde smiles down at her lovingly, "I love you too."

The ringing of the front door bell breaks their little spell and Santana sighs as she extricates herself and walks towards said door.

"Hello."

Santana smiles at her tiredly, "Come on in R.B."

Rolling her eyes slightly, Rachel follows Santana in, taking off her light coat, "I honestly hope you don't plan on retaining the use of that as a nickname Santana. It's much too close to the word Arby, which brings to mind Arby's and as you know I don't appreciate the culinary choices of the restaurant…"

Rachel's rant dies down slowly when she sees the look Santana is throwing her way. It isn't precisely mean, but it was a blank stare that threw Rachel slightly off kilter. They remain standing and simply staring at each other in silence. One in slight apprehension whilst the other with mild amusement trying to hold off her laughter at the look on Rachel's face.

Brittany chuckles as she happily bounces over to Rachel, wrapping her arms around her tightly, "She's just being silly RayRay. Look, see? If you look close enough, her eyes give her away."

Santana, bless her heart, couldn't hold it in much longer, and she guffaws, "The look on your face. Priceless. I wish I had a camera with me, Quinn would…"

The mood in the room turns somber at the mention of Quinn.

Rachel's lip trembles as she tries not to cry, "How is she today?"

Santana sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, "She's hurting. Like _really_ hurting. I don't know, she won't let us stay for longer than a few minutes."

Rachel lowers her gaze and nods her head as she tries to collect her thoughts. Brittany gently squeezes her, "You should visit her again now that she's really awake and not out of it with all those meds."

Santana huffs, "She's not going to. She's too much of a coward."

Rachel's head snaps up and she glares at the cheerleader, "Don't. Don't you dare say that. You don't get to say that to me Santana."

The young woman in question simply shrugs her shoulders, fixing Rachel with a hard look, "Or what Berry? It's true though, isn't it? You're scared. But what you're doing is what a coward would do. Q's been wondering about you. She hasn't said so in so many words, but I know my best friend, and I know when she's looking out and waiting for you."

Rachel drops her gaze again, "I want to be there, I want to be able to walk in. I just can't, I can't risk-"

Santana quickly walks to her and crouches down slightly to catch her gaze, "Risk what? Rachel…Rachel, Quinn got into a freakin' car accident trying to get to you. She's _always_ trying to get to you. Why are you so freakin oblivious?"

Rachel's brow furrows, "You don't think I know that?"

The cheerleader takes a step back, glancing up at Brittany who was still gently holding Rachel before locking her gaze back onto Rachel, "So you do know?"

Rachel laughs sardonically, "Don't play this game with me Santana. Of course I do. I was there with you the day it happened. We rushed out of the "wedding" and flew to the hospital."

Santana smacks her forehead, as she shakes her head, "Ay dios mio, that's not what…Jesus. Rachel, you." She groans, throwing her head back in frustration.

The tiny brunette shakes her head, lip trembling as she's suddenly hit with sorrow, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry that I did this."

Brittany's quick to tighten her hold on the tiny diva, blue eyes filled with concern, as Santana whips her head around to look at Rachel, "What're you talking about Rachel? You haven't done anything."

Rachel's eyes fill with tears as she nods her head, "Yes-yes I have. If it wasn't for me, Q-Quinn would still be okay. And-and she wouldn't be in the hospital…and, and I'm just so sorry San-Santana."

Her tears have started falling and it's all she could do to try and get the words out. Brittany turns her around so that she's properly hugging her, and runs her hands through her hair soothingly. Santana stiltedly walks over but smoothly wraps her arms around the both of them and shakes her head as she whispers, "It wasn't your fault Rachel. Believe me, Quinn doesn't blame you or think it's your fault either."

Rachel chokes as she gasps, crying even more, burying herself into Brittany's chest, grasping onto the back of the blonde's shirt as if trying to reach and hold on to some semblance of 'okay'.

After what feels like an eternity, Rachel finally stops crying, Brittany stops tearing up and Santana coughs awkwardly to cover up the fact that she's wiping at her eyes as well.

Sighing, Rachel looks from Brittany to Santana, "I'm sorry…"

Brittany gently covers her mouth, shaking her head, "Nuuh, I don't want you to apologize anymore Rach."

Santana subtly nods her head, agreeing with her girlfriend, as Rachel's brown eyes soften even more as she nods her head, "…I need to see Quinn."

The taller brunette's head whips to the left, eyes wide, "What, _now_?"

Rachel quickly shakes her head, watching quietly as Brittany rubs Santana's now sore neck, "No, I didn't mean right this very instant…but soon. Very soon. I still don't think that it's completely accurate that you think she holds no blame. I for one am certain that she's ready to place rightful blame on me the minute I set foot into her room."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Look short-stack. She's hurting okay? And I've been there every single day since she got there, and so has B. Every time we walk in, she says hello and her head cranes for a split second hoping for someone else to walk in with us…and she's disappointed because there never is. Lemme tell ya…the only one who would be walkin in with me and B, is you. She wants to see you. If anything she's probably got it in her head that you don't want to see her. The both of you seriously are pieces of work, I tell ya. She's got her defenses all the way up, sky-high, and when we walk in they drop for a second before being drawn all the way back up. It's frustrating to say the least…Because I know Q, and I know that this, what you're doing, is probably solidifying whatever twisted though process she has in her mind."

Rachel frowns, "You don't know…"

Santana frowns as she nods her head, "Yes, yes I do know Rachel. She's probably terrified that she's never going to get to walk again, mad at herself for messing up whatever the two of you finally built together…you not showing your face around her isn't exactly helping her there, now is it?"

Rachel sighs, her shoulders slump, "I'm making a mess of things."

Brittany shakes her head gently, "You aren't…if you don't try and fix this then yes you are making a mess…but you can totally stop it right now before it turns into a blizzard instead of a snowball."

Santana gently squeezes Brittany's hand proudly, "Exactly. So you know, show up tomorrow maybe?"

The tiny brunette shakes her head slightly, "No-not tomorrow, but definitely after that-"

At the look of frustration on Santana's face, Rachel is quick to explain herself, "I-I need to sing her a song Santana…I can't straight out talk about this without giving her the option of wanting to discuss it with me or not…just please."

Santana raises an eyebrow, but Brittany nods her head in understanding.

"Fine. Great! Now that we've got that all nice and settled." Santana lets out a breath as she walks over to the television, rubbing her face as she grabs the remote and makes her way to the couch, "We can watch TV now."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Quinn is sick and tired of nearly all of her visitors coming in and either making her out to be some Greek tragedy, or else acting like nothing happened and that Quinn should be jumping for joy and out of her bed, walking, in no time.

She isn't an idiot, not by any means, so she can hardly tolerate the insensitivity of some of her visitors. Finn and Kurt both seem to have it in their heads that she's completely and totally fine, save for a few bruises, despite the fact that she's still struggling to breathe on her own and has absolutely no feelings below her waist. She's got mixed feelings about that because she's seen the x-rays, and what's happening below her waist looks like it should feel painful.

She sighs, frustrated, as she plays back the conversation she had a little while earlier with Kurt and Blaine. She rolls her eyes tiredly as she whispers to herself, "Why yes Quinn, your life is wonderful, I mean you've gotten into _Yale_. How can anything be wrong?"

She tries to draw in a breath, but finds it difficult and she has to calm herself down so as not to start a panic attack. She shuts her eyes and tells herself to count to ten, but only makes it to about 3 when one of the monitors starts beeping alerting the nurses and doctors that there's something wrong. It takes them to the count of 4 to get to her room and to start compressing and decompressing her lungs, essentially breathing for her.

A few minutes later and they're leaving, gently patting her head or her arm, or her legs as they walk out. She waits until they leave to allow the tears she's been holding to fall. How is this her life? She shakily runs her right hand up across her ribs, gently going over the gauze they've got wrapped around her, imagining the scars that are forming underneath all of it.

She lets out another sigh, thankful that it hurts less to breathe, at least for now, and she waits patiently for Santana and Brittany to visit. She knows she's been difficult, but she's unbelievably thankful that they keep coming back, regardless of the fact that she keeps throwing them out whenever it gets difficult to breathe. She just doesn't want either of them to worry further. Brittany, sweet innocent Brittany, wouldn't know how to help, and Santana would look even more shaken. The blonde shakes her head, but stops immediately when it starts to hurt, no, she can't have her best friends worried even more than they already are.

"Hi Q!" Brittany says as she walks in succeeded by a rather large teddy bear.

It manages to put a smile on her face, "Hi B, and uh hello B's friend."

Brittany laughs gently as she places the bear down onto a chair near the foot of Quinn's bed before gently wrapping her arms around Quinn, "That's another one for your collection."

Quinn tries to wrap her good arm as well as she can around Brittany, and when she sees how pathetic a hold she has on Brittany she has to bite back her tears, frustrated that she can't even properly convey just how happy she is to have the ability to feel her in her arms. Brittany apparently notices though, because she stays in place for a few more minutes, softly breathing in Quinn's scent, feeling her heartbeat against her own chest, silently letting Quinn know that she knows, "You're here Q…and that's what matters." She then places a gentle kiss across her forehead and smiles at her softly, giving her a tiny wink as she moves back, sitting down on the chair right beside Quinn's bed, allowing Quinn the ability to see her companion.

Santana grins at her as she moves from replacing the flowers on the table with fresh ones, "Hey Q-ball."

Quinn smiles at her as best as she can, forever grateful that Santana even cares enough to do such a simple thing as make sure she has fresh flowers in her room, "Hi San."

Santana hugs Quinn gently, and the blonde still can feel how gently she holds her, as if she's afraid she'll break and it's all she can do to try and breathe to stop from crying because, how did she get so lucky? Santana's rough exterior does nothing to hide her soft side when it comes to her or Brittany. Quinn once again tries to tighten her arm around Santana, and the brunette laughs into her neck gently, "Trying to get fresh with me?"

Quinn blushes, but it's from exertion more than anything. She's long since gotten used to Santana, "And if I said yes?"

Santana laughs as she pulls away, her eyes bright, taking a seat on the edge of the bed like she always does, "It's a good day today then?"

The blonde averts her eyes for less than a second but both Santana and Brittany catch her, "It's a good day, yes."

Santana takes a deep breath and then looks at Brittany for reassurance before turning back to Quinn, "I don't want us fighting anymore okay?"

Quinn furrows her brow slightly, "Okay?"

Santana nods her head, "I mean…look I've talked about this like at length with B and she's got it in her head that we need to talk. Like real talk not bullshit pleasantries."

Quinn has to count to five before she can reply, trying to calm her breathing, "Okay."

Santana leans forward slightly and eyes locked on Quinn's she states clearly, "I love you."

Quinn's eyes start to tear all on their own accord, she does however manage to sniff back tears long enough to say, "I love you too."

Santana smiles as she gently holds her hand, "You were right baby. That wasn't so hard at all."

Quinn snorts softly as she tries to wipe her tears away, thanking Brittany when she does so for her, "I know you do though. You don't say it, and neither do I, but I know you do like I'm sure you know I love you too. And Brittany, always Brittany."

Santana nods her head, "Yeah, I do. But, you need to hear it ya know? It isn't enough to just know all the time."

Quinn turns her head to look at Brittany and she smiles at her lovingly, "You are so smart Britt, the smartest person I know."

It hurts to breathe sometimes, during their stay, but Quinn struggles through it.

"What the hell Q, you should have told me." Santana sighs, struggling to keep her tears at bay as she wraps her arms around Brittany as they both sit back down on the chair nearest Quinn's bed after the doctors leave for the second time that day.

Quinn breathlessly states, "I didn't. Want you. To see me. Like this."

Santana growls into Brittany's shoulder, hot angry tears roll down her cheeks. Brittany rubs her back, and then slowly turns so that she's facing Quinn, "You do know this doesn't change the way we think of you right?"

Quinn's breathing settles as she sighs, "Of course it does B. You may not be aware of it, but you do think of me differently."

When it looks like they were both going to argue, Quinn smiles at them gently, "It's the way the both of you look at me, and hug me."

Santana lifts her head from resting against Brittany's back and looks over her shoulder, "We don't look at you any different Q-ball, you trippin."

Quinn chuckles but quickly has to stop when the pain shoots up through her body, "Yeah, you kind of do. San, you hug me so gently, it's like you're worried I'm going to break…"

Santana tears up slightly as she chokes out, "You _did_ break Quinn. You _did_ and I couldn't stop it from happening."

Quinn's heart clenches as she sees one of her best friends break down in front of her, "Come here." She gently pats the space beside her on the bed.

Brittany quickly gets up and Santana slowly makes her way into the bed beside the blonde, "I'm right here though."

Santana cries, finally letting out everything she's been holding onto since her accident happened a week ago. Quinn tries as hard as she can to comfort her the best way she can, gently running the fingers of her left hand across her cheek. The only part of Santana she can reach what with her left hand being in a sling and her entire right arm being clung too by Santana.

"I'm just so glad you're alive Quinn. I'd do anything to make you feel a hundred percent better in a heartbeat."

Quinn nods her head, "I know…I know San, trust me that means the world to me."

Brittany gently places one of her hands on Quinn's head, gently running her fingers through her hair, the other upon Santana's back, gently rubbing soft circles, squeezing reassuringly every now and then.

As they settle down, Quinn breathes out quietly, "I just…I hate being so dependant right now. I hate not being able to do anything on my own. I hate that I get pitying looks or people thinking I'm overdramatizing everything. I just…I need everything to just stop, at least for a little while. I'm tired of fighting. I'm so tired."

Santana squeezes her arm gently, "You've never been fighting alone Q. B and I, we're right here."

Quinn smiles softly, nodding her head, "Yes, yes you are."

Brittany pipes up then, "And Rachel, don't forget Rachel."

Quinn's heart feels like it jumps in her chest at the mention of the tiny diva, "I don't think she wants anything to do with me B…not after I single handedly ruined her wedding."

Santana scoffs, "You're crazy. She hasn't been around because she's scared you're going to go all Hulk!Quinn on her and rage at her for this…" she waves her hand to indicate everything, and Quinn frowns, "That's crazy."

Santana snorts as she fixes Quinn with a look, "That's the both of you right down to a T."

Quinn rolls her eyes gently, but her eyes soften and she looks worried, "She isn't going to visit at all?"

Brittany bites her lip to stop from shouting in excitement that she is going to, and Santana sends her a smile, "I'll see if I can drag her in tomorrow…until then, _you_ need to rest."

Quinn puts up a front that she's slightly irate with them both fussing over her, gently fluffing the pillows and tucking her in, but once their down she smiles at them both lovingly, "Thank you."

Xoxoxoxoxo

"Santana! No! We aren't going to sing that!" Rachel rubs her temples as she crosses her legs and plops down onto the floor of Santana's bedroom.

Brittany lovingly rubs Santana's back to calm her down and then gently speaks up, "Uhm…I have an idea."

Rachel looks up at her, interest piqued.

"Emeli Sande sang this song uhm…My Kind of Love? I think it's pretty perfect for us to sing to Q. I mean she's been through lots and we've all been there at different parts and I mean…" she stops and shakes her head, "never mind, it's a stupid idea."

But Rachel was already looking it up, Santana kissing Brittany gently, "You are a genius remember baby? The song's perfect."

Rachel quickly runs up to Brittany and wraps her in a big hug, "It's perfect Britt."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Quinn was having a right awful day, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to get any better. The only thing remotely keeping Quinn sane was the fact that she'll most probably, hopefully, be seeing Rachel today along with Brittany and Santana.

Struggling to sit up she's suddenly helped by Santana standing beside her bedside.

She smiles at her gratefully, "Thank you."

Santana simply smiles at her and starts to gently sing a capella, "_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try. Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, so I'm not gonna lie. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you_."

Quinn's eyes widen slightly, "What's going on?"

Santana smiles at her gently and moves away and Quinn finally tears her gaze away from her long enough to notice Rachel and Brittany have entered her room. Rachel takes a breath and continues singing gently, "_I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage, I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you." _

Quinn's eyes have started to fill with tears as she watches them sing to her. Brittany smiles at her brightly as she leads them into the chorus, Santana and Rachel joining in after the first line, "_Cause when you've given up. When no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love. And when you're crying out. When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground. When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love._"

Quinn is freely crying now, overcome with emotion, as Brittany steps forward and sings her part, "_You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun. I won't be turning up the radio singing "Baby You're The One." But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you."_

Santana then walks closer again, standing beside Brittany, "_I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean. I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you."_

Quinn watches through blurred vision as Rachel steps forward and stands beside them again, all three of them lovingly shrouding Quinn in a bubble of love, "_Cause when you've given up. When no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love. And when you're crying out. When you fall and then can't pick, you're heavy on the ground. When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love."_

Rachel finally takes another solo, walking forward until she's right up against Quinn's bed, reaching a hand to hold the blonde's as she sings the end, slowly and clearly, "_Cause when you've given up. When no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love."_

Quinn chokes out, "You're an idiot."

Rachel tearfully smiles, nodding her head, chuckling slightly, "Yeah, so I've been told."

"I'm sorry." They both apologize at the same time, and end up staring at each other in wonderment.

Santana snorts softly, "Yeah you both better be sorry. I'm sick and tired of seeing the both of ya'll so sad and morose because ya'll haven't seen each other in a week."

Brittany gently hits Santana's shoulder reproachfully, "Santana!"

Quinn looks at them then back at Rachel, "I'm sorry I didn't make it to the wedding, effectively ruining-"

She gets cut off by Rachel shaking her head adamantly, "I'm the one who's sorry Quinn. For everything."

Santana rolls her eyes and then rests her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, "this is going to be a long visit."

"It isn't your fault! You didn't do anything it was all…."

Brittany chuckles as she rubs her back, "Maybe…but they both look a lot better than they've been looking the past few days."

They stay quiet as they watch their friends talk to each other, Quinn looking slightly more at ease than she's been and Rachel less guilty looking.

Brittany smiles as she whispers, "You sounded really amazing San."

To which Santana replies with an adoring smile and a peck on the lips, "Mm but not as amazing as you Britt…you always sound amazing."

"Get a room." Quinn says, eyes twinkling as they both finally look over to see Rachel and Quinn looking at them with matching smiles on their faces.

Santana simply smirks, "We're in one right now blondie." She then proceeds to cackle at the matching blush that makes its way onto Quinn's as well as Rachel's faces.


End file.
